PCUW Side story: 30 days and 30 nights
by Asheel
Summary: PCUW's top stars are forced to live under one roof for 30 days. Stuff is going down. Drama, Fights, Humor and Romance.


It was a not so sunny winter day as a limo pulled up. Out walked Asheel Din. The wind coldly blew in his face. He looked around to see an empty road covered in snow for some reason. He stood there wondering where the hell are they.

"Do you mind moving Asheel?" Came the voice of Sarah Watkins who was also in the limo with other PCUW Talent.

"Uh, Sorry Sarah." Asheel says before moving out of the way. Sarah stepped out. Then Mandy Wells. Then Eddy Verra. Then Ed Alba. Then Brody Blake. Then Tanya Blake. And lastly, Azure Lee.

"This place is cold. I need my Red to keep me warm." Tanya said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I told you not to wear a sun dress." Brody said, the cousin of Tanya and a much larger man.

"I wanted to look stylish!" Tanya yells at him. Brody sighs as Asheel buts in.

"You do know its winter right?" Asheel states, earning him a huge smack to the back of his head.

" Poor Asheel. He didn't even say anything stupid." Says Mandy while cringing at that smack.

"Better him than me." Azure Whispers

"I could smack you too Azure!" Tanya yells toward him causing Azure Lee to back up a few steps and behind Ed and Eddy

They all heard footsteps. Ed turned his Ed to the left and jumped up in joy seeing who was approaching them.

"ZACK!" Ed yells charging at Zack look to hug him. Zack sidestepped and Ed ended up hugging a snowman.

"Hey Zack. What's the deal with wanting us to come to this wasteland and not tell us." Asks Eddy

"I'll tell you in a little while Eddy. But, right now I need to take you to a mansion." Says Zack

"You own a mansion?" Asheel asks while rubbing the back of his head

"No. But, your family owns a mansion Asheel and they let me barrow it." Answers Zack

"For what?" Asked Asheel

"You'll see. Now follow me." Says Zack before starting to walk

"What about Willy Blake?" Mandy suddenly brings up.

"What about Willy Blake? Wait, he was riding with you guys." Asks Zack

"Kind of. I stuffed him in the trunk of the Limo." Asheel says proudly at his actions

"Why?" Asked Zack

"Because, we voted on it and my idea won." Asheel says

"What was the other idea?" Asks Zack

"To let him sit with us." Brody Blake suddenly answers.

"Brody was the only one who voted for that idea." Azure adds

"Are you going to take him out of the trunk?" Zack asked

"Do we have too?" Asheel says childishly. Not wanting to be near his rival.

"I would say no. But I don't want to get sued." Zack says

"Fine." Asheel says crossing his arms

"I'll go get him." Brody says walking to the trunk and opening it to reveal Willy Blake knocked out cold. Brody slung Willy over his shoulder and walked back to the group.

"Follow me." Says Zack as he lead the group farther down the road.

"You know, Willy looks kind of cute when he's not talking." Sarah says. This caused everyone to stop and give her a glare

"You can't be serious." Eddy says

"I was joking" Sarah says giving a couple weak laughs. Everyone else shrugs and continues walking

About an Hour later they final reached a mansion with a sign in front that originally day The Din's Mansion number 5 of however many we have. There was a huge wall separating the Mansion from everything else. Willy was still knocked out on Brody's shoulder and now drooling.

"That's gross." Eddy says

"Saliva is good for your mouth!" Ed randomly says

"Yeah but not your cousin's shoulder." Asheel says as Zack led them into the Mansion. They had to walk up and long ass trail.

"Ed….. Need… Gravy." A tired Ed says as he drags himself up the hill

"Asheel, tell your family to never buy a Mansion with a huge trail ever again." Sarah says equally as tired

"If I am able to live after this. I sure as hell will. Then I'll smack them all for making me walk this much." Asheel threatens

Eventually after another hour they reach the mansion.

"Finally!" Azure declares.

Zack then opens the room to reveal almost the entire PCUW Roster in one huge ass living room. Brody throws Willy onto the floor.

"Ow!" Screams Willy waking up

"Why the hell are all of you In my family's fifth mansion?" Asks Asheel as he enters

"We're trying to figure out the same thing. Any explanation Zack?" Asks Edd or Double D

"Well, I have huge news." Says Zack

"WE'RE GETTING A PUPPY!" Colt screams jumping the air

"No." Says Zack

"Then what is it?" Eddy asked as he took a seat on one of the chairs

"Well, Spike TV has announced that they want a reality show based on PCUW Wrestlers. So for the next thirty days and 30 nights you will all be living together. Also using some magic, we're going to make it seem like you've all lived together for a year." Announces Zack

"Damn you Selena Gomez and the Wizards of Waverly Place." Colt says in the background

"I don't think she's really a wizard." Phil says to him

"Yeah she is. She had the magic to make Justin Beiber go through puberty." Colt explains

"Good point." Phil says

"Now, I have taken the dedication to assign you all rooms." Zack says before pulling out a Piece of paper from his jacket pocket and beginning to speak.

" Asheel Din, Phil Hardy and Colt Anderson will be in room 1

Jason Krueger, Red Murdock, and Slade will be in room 2

Azure Lee, David Williams and Christian Hardy will be in room 3

Demitri Lancer, Willy Blake and Brody Blake will take room 4

Kevin, Rolf and Guntep Min will be in room 5

Van Clumer, Corey Demonic and Eddie Williams will be in room 6

Ed , Double D and Eddy will be in room 7

Aries Austin, Johnny Thunder and Wolf will be in room 8

Christopher House, Jack House and Jesse Alvarez in room 9

Selena Russo, Mandy Wells and Sarah Watkins in room 10

Nazz, Kelly Cage and Stacy Orton in room 11

Ashley Williams, Jenny Smith and Tanya Blake in room 12

Lillian House, Velvet House and Katherine Carlisle in room 13

Raven Wells, Amber Sotomeyer and Eliza Maxwell in room 14" Finishes Zack

"Why does Asheel get room number 1? I'm Number One!" Complains Willy

"Why couldn't we have just left him in the trunk?" Asheel says rolling his eyes

"Because I'm the star of the reality show." Says Willy

"You've never even main evented a PCUW House show. So you're not the star of the show." Asheel shoots back

"I'm glad I won't be living here." Says Zack

"Where are you going to be?" Asked Sarah to his brother and PCUW Owner Zack Watkins.

"In the producer's house with Marina. I'd tell you guys where it is. But, I don't want to ruin two of the Din family mansions." Says Zack. "I'll be back tomorrow or whenever I feel like it."

" So you're just going to leave us alone?" Asked Sarah

"Yes I am little sis. Good luck. Oh and don't worry about clothes and accessories. I hired a few fat Ninjas to steal them from your homes and scare your parents." He said before stepping out of the house and closing the door. Eventually everyone split up to go to their room and see what they look like.

**Room 1**

"He really did hire Fat Ninjas to take our stuff and bring it here." Says Phil as he looked around the room. Asheel was relaxing on his bed with his head resting in both of his hands that are behind his head.

"I didn't know my family owned a lot of mansions. We must be rich." Asheel says

"You are aware that your family owns a billion dollar promotion right?" Phil says taking a seat on his bed

"Oh yeah. Hey where's Colt?" Asheel asked noticing the absence of his lovable yet annoying friend.

"Probably getting in trouble somewhere." Phil says chuckling

"Let's pray for the women." Asheel says

**Room 12**

Colt was in the vent looking down at the room owned by Jenny Smith, Ashley Williams and Tanya Blake. Nothing was going on expect talk. But, Colt stayed and listened in hope for some gossip.

"So you smacked Asheel for no apparent reason." Jenny says summarizing what Tanya told him

"I had every reason to smack him." Says Tanya

"Yeah right. Asheel's always innocent. I'm pretty sure you were just being a bitch about something stupid." Ashley says.

" A Bitch? You dare call me, Tanya Blake a Bitch? You are stupid! And once again I had every right to smack him. How dare he practically say that I can't wear a sun dress in winter! The nerve of that guy!" Tanya says and both EWO girls face palm.

"I knew it. You were bitching for something stupid." Ashley says shaking her head.

"It's not stupid!" Says Tanya

"Yes it is." Jenny says in agreement.

"This is a conspiracy." Tanya whines before lying on her bed.

"Boring." Colt says

"Lock the door. I want to change." Says the voice of Ashley Williams

"Score!" Says Colt excitedly as he looks down as Ashley who's taking her shirt off.

"What are you doing Colt?" Asked Phil who was right behind him.

"Why are you here?" Asked Colt

"To make sure you don't-" Is all Phil could say before he saw Ashley Williams nude body. His eyes widened as he felt some kind of buldge in his pants. "I'll be elsewhere Colt."

Phil crawls back from the way he came as Colt went back to watching the free peep show.

**Room 8**

Night was almost upon us as Aries Austin had finished taping the room in half.

"Okay pretty boys. Here's the deal. You stay on your side of the room and I stay on my side of the room." Aries says

"Why's your side bigger?" Asked Thunder

"Yeah there's two of us and only one of you." Wolf says

"Yeah. But I'm the bigger star." Says Aries

"No you're not!" Wolf says in disagreement

"Fine. I'll make it fair. You can have the side of the room that your standing on and you can have everything on that side." Says Aries

"Deal." The prefect wolf pack each shaking his hand

"Good." Aries says smirking before leaving the room

"Wait, all the stuff on our side is the stuff we own." Say Wolf realizing this

"We just got conned didn't we?" Asked Thunder

"That bastard is dead!" Says Wolf

"Yeah! Unless he stands far away on his side of the room." Thunder says

Wolf gives him a look

"What? We had a deal with him." Thunder says shrugging his shoulders. Wolf shook his head not approving of his stupider pretty boy best friend's comment.

**Kitchen**

Jason Krueger and Red were in the kitchen bored out of their minds as Rolf was telling them a story about the old country.

"So then Rolf gutted the sheep with his bare hands. Nana then tell Rolf that it was a goat." Rolf says before breaking out in a ridiculous laughter. Jason and Red were banging their heads on the table. Selena Russo entered the kitchen and Jason spotted her. Using his not so quick wits he grabbed a napkin and a bottle of ketchup that happened to have been sitting on the table and spelt out "Save me" with ketchup on the napkin. He held it up and Selena saw it. She sighed before walking over to save the new guys.

"Rolf." Selena says causing Rolf to stop laughing

"Yes, she who dates the Saint but is smarter than Double D ed boy girl?" Rolf asked completely butchering the English Language

"Guntep is talking about how he proved that Chickens are tougher than Goats." Selena says completely making it up. Rolf's face was now Red in anger

"WHAT! HOW DARE HE MAKE THE WORST COMMENT! EVERYONE KNOW GOATS TOUGHER THAN CHICKEN" Rolf yells in total anger he gets up from his seat and walks out of the room. Hunting for Guntep

"Thank you!" They both say hugging her tightly for saving them from the boring and torturous stories of Rolf

Unfortunately, Tanya Blake had caught Red apart of this act. Let's just say things weren't going to be good. The flawless girls were right behind her and saw it. Eliza and Amber quickly pulled her away and covered her mouthas Tanya was about to yell something bad out of anger. Selena, Red and Jason didn't see this. They let go of her once they enter Room 14.

"That….. Little….. Tramp!" Tanya says inbetween angry, deep breaths.

"Tanya, calm down. You don't need to do anything you'll regret." Eliza says in fear

"She…. Hugged…. My….. RED! THAT BITCH IS DEAD!" Tanya recaps getting angrier by the second

"We don't even know if anything happened. I mean Jason was hugging her too. Hell, it was even at the same time." Says Amber

"I bet she's going to force them into a 3 way." Tanya angrily says

"I don't think…" is all Amber could say

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! What matters is what I saw and What I'm going to do to Selena." Tanya says before opening the door and storming out.

**A/N: Tanya's pissed at Selena and Asheel. Phil has a boner. Willy still hates Asheel. Perfect Wolf Pack got conned. Rolf hates Guntep now due to a made up story and the chaos has just begun. (YAY for intros!) Review**


End file.
